mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhiego Lima vs. Jorge Oliveira
The first round began and they touched gloves. Oliveira missed a low telegraphed spinning back kick. Lima landed a right. Oliveira landed an inside kick. Lima landed a jab. And another stiff one. 4:00. And another straight stiff jab. He's steadily finding his range, landed a stiff jab. Oliveira landed a leg kick. Lima landed a one-two, ate a counter and a body kick, Lima backpedaling. 3:00 as they clinched. Lima worked a double. Oliveira defended. Oliveira with rights to the body. Lima kneed the leg. And again. And the thigh and the leg. Boos. Ref wants work. 2:00. Lima worked a double, ate rights to the body, Lima dumped him down to side control. Is Oliveira's nickname really Blade? Oliveira regained half-guard. Left elbow. "Elbow elbow elbow!" Lima mounted slickly. 1:00. Three short lefts. Big right elbow. Big right. Left elbow. Went for an arm triangle, passing over. Slow but steady. He has this. Tightening it. Lost it, two right hammerfists, he landed a blatant illegal knee and a right hand as the ten seconds clapper sounded. Time called. Blatant, wow. They continued quickly, Oliveira blocked a body kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Lima... R2 began. Lima landed a left and a jab, ate a hard leg kick. Lima shot for a double and got it easily. Half-guard. Landed a right. He's mounting. He did. Rights and lefts, two of each. 4:00 left, big right elbow. Rightsa nd lefts, three of each, Oliveira threw back with three right hammerfists though. Oliveira standing or trying to. Lima got the back. Lefts under, four or five of them. Mounted. Two lefts. Two more. A right and a left. 3:00. He went for a keylock. 'Paint-brush' submission actually. Let it go. Two rights and two lefts. Could get an arm here. Landed a left and a right and a left. Big right elbow. He's thinking about the armbar.Two rights. A left. Rights and lefts now, roughly four of each. A left. 2:00. Lima looking to take the back. Landed an elbow to the back of the head and was warned, landed two rights. Two rights under, another, got the back, no hooks, right hand. Got a hook. Worked for the choke. No hooks now. Lost it, wow. Kept the back, got the choke again, no hooks. Lost it. Oliveira stood to the clinch, wow. Oliveira kneed the body, Lima worked a double. 1:00. He slammed Oliveira but landed on his head and stunned himself, Oliveira stood and broke, beckoned Lima in. Lima landed a counter right, Oliveira flurried though and kneed the body. Lima dumped him down and mounted. 15. "Finish it!" A hard left. Short right elbow. R2 ends, 10-9 Lima. R3 began and they touched both gloves together and hugged. Lima landed a right, Oliveira's exhausted and beat up, Lima got a slick trip and landed a right, passed to side control. Two lefts. Left elbow. Oliveira typically fights at 155. Lima stepping over for a possible kimura, Oliveira standing. He did to the clinch. 4:00. Oliveira with rights to the body. They broke away. Lima landed a body kick. Oliveira's hands are low. Lima landed a right. 3:00. Lima's tired too. Oliveira tried a hopping spinning back kick. Oliveira landed a right uppercut. Lima landed a body kick. He ate an inside kick. Lima landed a left and a right. Lima landed a jab. He shot for a double. Worked for it and slammed Oliveira, landed two rights, a left. 2:00. Rights and lefts, half-guard. Two of each just about. Lima landed a left elbow. He could get a D'arce here.. Left hammerfists, three of 'em. D'arce is wide open, come on. Oliveira stood and broke away, ate a jab. 1:00 as Oliveira landed a body kick. Tried an axe kick. Lima worked a double. Dumped him down. Right elbow. Another. 35. Douglas Lima in his brother's corner visible. Lima landed a right elbow, mounted. A left and a right, double hammerfist. 15. Lefts and rights, more. More. R3 ends,Lima helps Oliveira up. 30-27 Lima.